


Sweet Accident

by sanssyko



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanssyko/pseuds/sanssyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first work! This chapter and a couple others are a good bit short so it's just starting out the story. I hope you guys enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work! This chapter and a couple others are a good bit short so it's just starting out the story. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Tonight was like no other, Sans was in the kitchen, cooking a dinner for himself and brother, Papyrus, who was currently in the living room watching tv with a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. Sans knew it himself, he wasn't the best cook. Even though he followed one of the many recipes he owned, and tried his very hardest. The small, scarf wearing skeleton had a big grin on his face while he worked in the kitchen. That evening he had made his normal tacos, setting it out for himself and the bigger skeleton. The smaller of the two always felt proud of himself, knowing he did his best, but when asking his brother it normally was not what he wanted as an answer. 

"So how is it, bro?" 

Papyrus took a small bite, wiping his mouth on his orange hoodie and making a slight irritated face.

"It's uh..it's pretty good.."

Sans had known him for long enough to know he was lying. The small skeleton let out a small, disappointed sigh and took his plate to the sink.

"You know I try my hardest Papy, I just wish you'd actually enjoy my food.."

He let out a small sniffle and started to clean his dish when Papyrus got up and joined him by the sink.

"Sans, I know you try your hardest, I know you do..Its just-"

The orange hoodie wearing skeleton was cut off by the smaller of the two still with his hands in the sink. 

"It's just what, Papyrus?"

Sans pretty much never used his brothers full name, when he did, he was normally extremely mad or upset. Tonight, a mixture of both. 

"I try my hardest and there's always something wrong. It's under or over cooked or it's not good enough for you. No matter how hard I try or what I do, it's never good enough!"

The scarfed skeleton never shouted, the feeling lingering in his throat. He wiped his forehead, looking up at the larger one with a slightly gaping mouth. 

"Sans, I-"

"Save it Papy, go to muffet's or grillby's, at least they have decent food. Might as well get drunk off your head while you're at it, eh?" 

Sans felt himself leave the sink, slipping on his boots and walking out of the house before Papyrus could do anything. 

Snow was falling softly from the sky, a freezing breeze chilled his bones as he wandered into the woods. He felt himself start to tear up as he recalled what had just happened. Guilt overwhelming his small body. He sniffled and let a couple tears roll down his cheek. Feeling he was far enough away he leaned against a tree, sitting down and pulling his knees up to his eye sockets as he began to softly weep. He wiped the sockets with the blue scarf worn around his neck. He muttered angry thoughts to himself.

"I'm so stupid, why did I say that? Papyrus is my best friend, my brother, I've never seen his face like that.." 

He continued to cry and whimper thoughts aloud, and after sometime he heard the crunching of snow. He stopped crying and wiped his eyes a final time, holding his breath and remaining as quiet as he possibly could. The small crunching got louder and due to crying, he made a small gasp. A deep, almost mysterious voice came from only several feet away.

"Who's there?"

The voice, strong and confident, lingered into Sans' thoughts and head. He just kept thinking, 'be quiet, be quiet, be quiet' but another small gasp of breath escaped. The crunching fell right behind the tree, walking forward and in front as Sans made himself as small as possible. He looked up, a Skeleton figure looming above him. The larger, armour wearing being hadn't noticed the small, crying one beneath him by the tree. The armour he wore was a deep, velvet red and a black as dark as night itself. His skeleton teeth, sharp and jagged as he continued walking softly forward. Still, he hadn't noticed Sans, he saw the opportunity to stand up and run away as fast as possible. So that's what he did, one mistake had occurred. He ran full force into a tree while looking back at the larger being, feeling himself fall back onto the snow, knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another kinda short chapter; I'm not sure how often I'll update this honestly. Maybe once a day or every other day, probably just mixed up. Anyways, thanks for all the kudos and hits, enjoy!!

Sans' head was in extreme pain, as his body woke up he stirred softly, not wanting to open his eyes. He felt boney fingers trace upon his cranium.

"Papy, I'm sorry for what I-"

He opened his eyes softly, the same skeleton from the woods gave a confused look.

"How do you know my name.."

The same mysterious voice rang in his head, he swallowed harshly, sitting up and swaying a bit, feeling dizzy.

"Hey, hey, calm down. You hit your head pretty hard. Don't move too quickly."

A clawed glove reached out, softly touching Sans' shoulder, stabilising him. He looked up, noticing the pointed teeth on the larger ones skull. He swallowed harshly, his little body shaking slightly with anxiety. 

"W-who are you?.." 

He barely managed to croak it out of his throat, pulling away nervously from the larger being. 

"My name is Papyrus, and I'm guessing yours is Sans?"

Even though he didn't have lungs, he inhaled sharply.

"How did you know that?.."

Papyrus kept his distance, sitting down and crossing his legs.

"You're exactly like my brother. You remind me of him but you aren't exactly him. Also, you called me 'Papy' so I managed to kinda piece it together." 

He shrugged, meeting Sans in a gaze. He hadn't noticed it, but his eyes were the same colour as his armour. Deep, velvet red. Sans has heard of blood before, apparently it's red. His own was blue and his Papyrus' was a bright orange, but for some reason, he thought this to be the colour of human or even other monster blood. He sat there, pulling himself in, holding his knees while the unfamiliar papyrus sat in front of him, letting the small being adjust. Sans swallowed, trying to seem brave, yet when he spoke his voice cracked and waved.

"Wh-where are we?.." 

The blue eyed skeleton looked around, it was all dark and there was a small fire near the corner. It looked to be rounded, yet still cold. 

"We're still in the woods, I heard a thud and turned around and you were laying on the ground. You were knocked out so I went back to my place and got a couple things to build this until you woke up. Luckily, you did remind me of my brother. Otherwise you wouldn't have woken up. Also, nice tear stains you got there. The everliving fuck was such a big deal you came crying into the forest and almost got yourself killed?"

Sans touched his face, tear stains. He rubbed them away and tried to think of an easy lie so the skeleton would believe him. 

"Uh..n-nothing.."

He shrugged softly, trying to play it off. Yet, the larger being asked another question.

"I feel like that's a bunch of bullshit, but if you say so."

He let out a dark chuckle, adjusting his legs in their position. Sans looked down, embarrassed as he pulled his knees back in, tearing up again. 

"You need to chill with the tears, it'll make your head hurt a whole hell of a lot worse. It's what got you into this mess as well."

Sans calmed down a bit, trying to regain the breath he didn't need. Eventually standing up and trying to balance. Even sitting down, Papyrus was several inches taller than he was. He wiped his eyes again and began to walk away.

"Hey kid,"

Sans turned around as Papyrus began to stand up. 

"Be careful out there alright."

He gave a skeletal smirk, walking over and pressing his teeth against Sans' head. A bright blue blush raced across his face as Papyrus turned around to put out the fire. He ran home, being careful of the trees. 

Arriving home, it was well into the night. Maybe one or two in the morning. Papy had to be sleeping. Sans slowly opened the door, creeping inside and slipping off his shoes. He quietly made his way up to his room, got changed and went into bed. He rubbed his head softly, trying not to cry. Before long, a knock at his room door was heard.

"Hey Sans, you in there buddy?"

Swallowing harshly and clearing his throat, he responded.

"Yeah? What is it Papy?"

The taller being walked in, only in a tank top and basketball type shorts. He smelled heavily of honey and cigarettes when he sat down on Sans' blue, race car bed. 

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I know you try your hardest, and I know you'll eventually get better at cooking. Alright?"

Eventually. The word stuck with Sans like glue to a piece of paper. Yet, he nodded and pretended not to care. 

"I got worried when you stormed out, I felt kinda boned for a while."

Sans smiled, giggling slightly at his brothers pun. 

"Alright Papy, I'm sorry for storming out and scaring you.."

"Look, it's alright."

With that, he gave Sans a tight hug and wandered back to bed. Sans lay there, thinking of all that happened. Remembering the kiss that was planted on his head not too long ago, he blushed again. For some reason he missed the contact. He wanted Papyrus to kiss him again, longer honestly. A feeling in the pit of where his stomach would be confused him. He didn't really understand it at first, he just knew that he wanted more. The feeling lingered down to his pelvic region, making him uncomfortable. He laid down and tried to sleep, yet the thought of the new skeleton intrigued him. Oh, he wanted so much more. Of what? Well he wasn't sure of that himself. Eventually the new feelings died out and he fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im almost at 1,000 hits holy shit!! Omg you guys are honestly amazing, thanks for all the kind comments and kudos. It means a lot to me and it's much appreciated. I'll probably end up updated every 100 or so hits so I know the story is still doing well. Thank you guys, and enjoy!!

Sans awoke, most of the pain in his head had left. He sat up slowly so he didn't give himself whiplash. He normally woke up when it was still dark so he could make breakfast, but it was bright and sunny outside. He moved in the sheets softly, his boxers feeling sticky. He stood up and noticed a blue glow through the fabric. He didn't understand how or where it came from, but he didn't like the feeling against his bones. He cleaned himself and tossed his boxers in the washer, putting on a fresh pair. The small skeleton took to the kitchen, a note and small bag on the table. 

"Hey little bud! You're still asleep and I'm off to work so here's a pastry from Muffet. Have a good day, I might be home a little later because Alphys needed to talk to me about something."

It was signed 'Papyrus'. Sans was thankful for his brother. They did have their disagreements every so often, but they loved each other with all their hearts. He made coffee and sat down, eating the spider pastry. 

"At least Muffet can cook well enough.."

He scoffed and finished up his drink and put the glass in the sink. He got dressed, and ready for the day. Going out to Snowdin and walking around, stopping at a few stores. The whole time, Papyrus lingered in his head, the tall skeleton in dark amour stayed in his head. Was he causing the feelings? Is he the reason Sans awoke how he did? Lost in thought, he tripped over a small twig. Luckily, no one had seen. The small being made his way back home, not sure what to do. Eventually, he went back into the woods where he was last night. Papyrus' shelter was gone, not even a trace of anything left. He sat down, thinking and letting the lonely feeling slip in. Was he even real? Why does he make me feel like this? After some time he decided to get up and leave. A familiar voice called out, the feelings returning within the blue blushing skeleton.

"Pipsqueak, you feeling any better?" 

The blood red eyes peered at him through the trees. It was light out, so Sans could clearly see the skeleton. He looked over his body, taking in all the bones, the little scratches on his arms and legs, even those on his armour. Sans had to remind himself to speak, finally enough courage to speak clearly.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Most of the pain is gone, thank you."

He gave a sweet smile, walking over and hugging the leg of the taller skeleton. Looking up, he noticed a soft red across his cheeks as he kneeled down so Sans could hug him easier. Sans wrapped his arms around his neck and softly pulled him close, softly planting a skeleton kiss upon his cheek. The red grew stronger. Did he have the same feelings as Sans did?   
Backing away slightly, Sans sat down once more, fixing the scarf around his neck. Papyrus followed, sitting close and across from him, rubbing his glove over the little leg. The feelings in Sans' stomach only grew, and he still had no idea why. 

"Y-you look a lot better in the light.."

Sans' voice cracked again, as he blushed and felt a good bit embarrassed. 

"And you look a whole hell of a lot better when you're not in tears."

Papyrus let out a small chuckle and Sans felt himself blush again. A small hand was laid upon the clawed glove as Sans stared and compared the sizes. Papyrus gave a sharp smirk, letting the smaller one have his fun. The feelings only grew, but he let them sit where they were.

"Why do you cuss? Where I live no one ever does it.."

Sans looked up, giving a curious look and waiting excitedly for an answer. Papyrus' deep voice only enhanced the feelings.

"I've just always done it. It's pretty damn common where I'm from. It's not a big deal."

He shrugged a bit, pulling his hand off of the small leg and sitting back. Once again, Sans missed the touch.

Papyrus reached out, the red gloves were around his waist, right where he felt the unknown feelings. He was pulled back into a bony lap, gazing up into the red eyes. A small kiss was placed into the middle of Sans' forehead. He blushed heavily, looking down to hide his face. Papyrus tugged at the scarf, lightly kissing Sans' bony neck. All the feelings went straight down. The sun started setting, a purple and pink now in the sky. Sans was let go as Papyrus stood up.

"I should probably head back, it's going to start getting dark soon. Don't run into any trees alright?"

He winked and gave a small smirk, turning and walking into the forest. Sans wanted to follow, but something where is gut would be said not to. The image of a winking Papyrus stuck with sans. Did he know about the feelings Sans felt? Did he feel them too? Sans returned home, luckily before the Papyrus he knew for all his life returned home. He didn't bother cooking anything, not being able to. Even after a long while the feeling hadn't gone away. He went to lay down, changing into a pair of boxers. The friction against his pelvis felt new. It felt magical and he wanted more. He moved his small, bony hand into his boxers, rubbing the bone. A small gasp in pleasure escaped as he felt something he never had before. A blue glow coming from below. He wrapped his hand around the unfamiliar growing member. That feeling, oh how he enjoyed it. His hand moved up and down, the same blue colour in his face.

"U-uh..Papy..Papyrus.."

Before he knew it, the blue substance was in his hand. It was the same substance that was in his boxers earlier that morning. He understood what the feelings were now. Pleasure. He wanted pleasure from the tall, armoured skeleton. Also love. Not like the brotherly love he shared, but intimate, sweet love. He didn't know exactly how it felt, but he knew he wanted it. He cleaned himself up and soon enough the blue member vanished. He still didn't know if Papyrus felt the same, but now that the feeling was gone he went into the kitchen to cook tacos for himself and brother whenever he returned home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my apologies for the chapters being kinda short, in the next few they will be getting a bit longer. Thank you guys for over 1k hits!! Much love, enjoy!

It was a normal morning today, Sans woke up when it was still dark out. He walked into the hallway and knew Papyrus was home due to the smell of cigarettes in the halls. Walking into the kitchen he began cooking breakfast for the two brothers. He walked to the fridge, hearing a small tap at the window. It was way too early for anyone to be awake, so Sans brushed it off as nothing, maybe the wind or a tree. Yet, the tapping was there again, louder and more aggressive. This caught Sans off guard. He looked towards the window, only noticing the all too familiar glowing red eyes through the glass. He shut the fridge quickly, running outside.

"What the heck are you doing here!"

He was whisper yelling not wanting to cause too much of a commotion. Papyrus knelt down, hushing the still pj wearing skeleton. Still in his blue boxers and tank top.

"I followed your footprints, why?"

He spoke quietly, for Sans it was a hot musky tone and it made the feelings reappear in his tummy. He groaned softly not knowing what to do.

"You need to go, my brother or someone else could see you."

He spoke quietly, trying to push the larger skeleton away, but not even moving him. Papyrus tried not to laugh, letting out a snicker. This almost angered Sans, but in a playful way. So, he lightly kicked the larger skeletons shin, crossed his arms and started to walk away, shortly after being picked up by the red eyed skeleton. 

"Did you just kick me?"

He had almost an anger in his voice, but a dominant anger that Sans enjoyed.

"Yeah? What of it?"

The small skeleton scoffed, turning his head away from Papyrus who lightly grabbed it and turned it back.

"I'll let you off the hook this once, but next time you won't be so lucky."

He smirked, using magic to quickly summon up his tongue as he licked across Sans' bare, sensitive neck. After that he set him down, the feelings came flooding.

"Alright..I'm sorry.."

Sans looked down at his slippers, rubbing his arms as the cold wind started to get to them. Papyrus let out a small groan, taking off the red scarf of his own and wrapping it around the smaller one.

"You're still in your sleep attire, darling."

Leaning down he lightly kissed Sans' head, standing up and beginning to leave.

"Get back inside, pipsqueak, don't need you getting sick next."

He faded into the trees as Sans stood for a moment in thought. Still questioning if the feelings were shared. When the wind kicked up again, he walked back inside. His brother already on the couch with a cigarette.

"Where the heck were you! You weren't sleeping and-hey, what's around your neck?" 

Sans had only owned one blue scarf which he wore everyday, all day. Unless he was sleeping. 

"Oh, it's uh..nothing.."

He blushed softly trying to think of something to cover up the obvious blue colour in his face.

"I went out to the shops yesterday and bought it. W-wanted to try something different than the blue."

He shrugged, coming and sitting next to his brother who gave a curious sniff.

"Sure doesn't smell like you. You sure you're not bluffing?"

Sans nodded, and without any further proof Papyrus simply dropped the subject. After a moment or two he ran too his room and placed the scarf in one of his drawers, walking back downstairs.

"Hey Papy, whatcha' want for breakfast?"

"Whatever you feel like making, bro."

A happy Sans waltzed into the kitchen, taking out a breakfast recipe and trying his little heart out to making it. The thought of a red tongue and scarf against his neck jumped back in his head, doing so through out the course of making the meal. Eventually he finished, taking the plate and a cup of coffee out to Papyrus as they sat together, watching Nabstablook's game show.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little chapter!! I think you guys will like this one. Thank you for all the nice comments and 1.5k hits, ahh!! I honestly really do enjoy writing this so I'm perfectly okay with updating everyday to every other day. It doesn't burn me out because I love developing the story more! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Much love, enjoy!

Sans had fallen asleep on the couch an hour or so after sitting down and eating. Papyrus had already gone to work since the place was quiet and the door locked. Sans got up, stretching his back and cracking a couple bones. It was only around noon so he got dressed, and headed into the woods in hope to see the lovely armoured figure he loved so much. He hummed a small tune to himself as he twirled and danced a bit, not realising Papyrus was watching from a few trees away.

"What's a cute little dork like you doing dancing around in the woods?"

He smirked and let out a small chuckle, walking towards the small skeleton who by this point whirled around. He blinked several times from the small whiplash. 

"Oh-I-Uh was just-"

"Looking for me?"

How did he know Sans wanted to see him so bad?

"It's only been a couple hours, yet here you are just looking for me. I'm right, right?"

Sans simply gave an embarrassed nod, looking at his feet and blushing. Papyrus knelt down, tilting the small, round head up so they could look eye to eye.

"Don't hide that face from me, alright?"

He grinned, kissing the top of his head and standing up.

"A-alright, Papyrus."

"Good."

The larger being stretched slightly, leaning against a tree and starting to think.

"You wanna come home with me for a little while?"

Sans looked a bit shocked at the sudden offer, not knowing what it would lead to or what would happen. But he happily nodded his head in agreement. The excitement making Papyrus smile softly. He waved his arm, signifying Sans to follow. His strides were much smaller, causing him to be behind and out of breath. Eventually, Papyrus picked him up and placed him on his shoulders, holding his hands so he wouldn't fall. They arrived to a small house, identical to the one he already lived in, minus the fact it's dark and red and kinda scary for Sans.

"My brothers at work at the moment, so you'll be alright with me."

Sans was set on the ground but still wanted to hold Papyrus' hand, sadly finding himself to be too short. They walked inside and Sans felt he knew the place already. 

"Should we sit on the couch or?.."

"We can go up to my bedroom, pipsqueak." 

Sans nodded, following Papyrus up, he entered the room as the door was softly kicked shut. Sans set himself lightly on the dark bed, looking at all surroundings. Papyrus eventually joined next to him and Sans finally got to hold his hand again. Papyrus gave a gently squeeze back. 

"I should be home before sundown, my brother gets home a little after that.."

Sans sounded a bit upset about the confession, but the other skeleton didn't seem to mind.

"We still have plenty of time together, don't worry."

Papyrus adjusted his position, laying down on the bed, leaving Sans sitting where he was and completely unsure of what to do. He simply rotated his body so he was looking at Papyrus. A red, clawed glove was raised as he made a 'come here' motion. Sans simply moved his body a bit closer, being lifted up again to straddle Papyrus' lap. Sans found the much larger hands and held them once more. Blushing his sweet blue and smiling his million dollar smile. Papyrus loved seeing him happy, so he gave a small smile back. Sans moved up slightly so he could rest his head upon Papyrus'. He closed the gap, lightly pushing their teeth together, sitting up afterwards. 

"Papyrus?.."

"Yes, Sans?"

"I-I"

He didn't know how to say it, but he wanted to. The feelings had to be put out there.

"I..I think I love you.."

Papyrus simply nodded.

"Did you seriously think I didn't know that by now, dummy?"

He gave a dark laugh, pulling Sans in and kissing him softly. Making a little gap, all Papyrus said was,

"I love you too."

Closing the gap again. Wanting to try something out, a red tongue was summoned. It licked Sans' teeth and Sans managed to conjure up his blue one. They slipped each others tongues into the others mouth, having a small battle for dominance that Papyrus easily won. They explored for a moment, both of them pulling away from each other. The tongues went away after a moment and Sans laid down on the ribs in front of him. Papyrus pulled him to the side so he could hold him with his arm around him. Sans nuzzled into his side, feeling a light kiss on his head. They both got comfortable, and within ten minutes, Sans was asleep. He woke up confused, finding himself in his own house, in his own bed. It was before sundown, just like he mentioned earlier. He smiled sweetly, laying back down and falling asleep once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a longer chapter for all you lovely people, I know you've been waiting, so yes, the sin has finally arrived! It does contain a bit of heavier dirty language and a dominant papyrus, so just a warning. Anyways, enjoy it, babes!!

Letting out a loud, long yawn when he awoke, Sans glanced at his alarm clock.  
It was already noon! He pulled himself out of bed, going into the living room and seeing his brother.

"Hey Sans, can ya' talk for a minute?"

Sans nodded, a bit confused, walking over and sitting across from Papyrus. 

"What is it?.."

"I'm not sure..I guess I'm just concerned. You've been sleeping a lot lately and you're normally never up this late, and you're normally asleep early. You feeling alright?"

Truthfully, Sans knew why he was having sleeping schedule mess up. Spending time and thinking of the skeleton who he'd recently confessed his love for. Thoughts kept him up at night, whether it be just in thought or him becoming more prone to touch himself. 

"Yeah yeah..I've just been out a lot lately and I haven't been feeling tired. I've been at the library reading um..new recipes to try out.."

He thought it sounded convincing enough, but wasn't sure that it was.

"Why don't you just check out the books and bring em' home?"

"Well I read through them first so I know if I've found any good ones, so far though, I haven't."

He gave a small pout, looking at his lap and trying to play out that he was genuinely upset. 

"Alright..I guess if you say so, bro..."

Papyrus sounded suspicious, but just dropped the subject. 

"Well, I should probably be heading into work now..I'll be late soon enough."

The orange hooded skeleton arose and walked towards the door, slipping on his shoes.

"I'll see you later bro!"

"Wait! Papy?.."

"Yeah?.."

"Do you think I can go camping by myself? I wanna get tougher so I wanna spend the night away from home!"

Papyrus gave a small chuckle, seeming a bit curious.

"I suppose so, just be careful alright? Call me if anything happens."

Sans gave a cheerful nod,

"Alright bro, I'll see you later!"

And with that, Papyrus waved goodbye and left the house. Sans let out another small yawn stretching and running excitedly back up to his bedroom. He got dressed, putting on his normal shirt, pants, and famous blue scarf. He ran downstairs, making a small taco sandwich and just a cup of water. After finishing that he made another, putting it into a container. Locking up, he left the house and walked bravely into the woods. Remembering where he was yesterday, he found Papyrus' house, walking behind and peeking inside the kitchen window. Luckily, he was just sitting in the living room and watching television. Sans smiled to himself, tapping loudly enough on the window to get his attention, but ducked down before he had time to look. Papyrus shrugged it off and continued his show. A small blue glove tapped the window again, and this time Papyrus knew something was up. Quietly walking into the kitchen and standing by the window. Sans stood up to tap the glass again, jumping back at the sight of Papyrus. An evil almost angry smirk made its way across the jagged toothed face, Sans didn't know what was to happen, but he simply sat the container down and quickly started walking away. Papyrus jogged quickly to the door, and catching up to Sans easily. He lifted him in the air, pushing his back against a nearby tree.

"Whatcha think you're doing there?"

"I-uh..just wanted to stop by.."

Papyrus trailed a gloveless finger across Sans' jawbone, causing Sans to let out a small whimper. 

"And why is that?"

The other skeleton took his finger away, giving a confused look.

"Well I talked to my brother and he said I could spend the night!"

Papyrus' eyes sockets widened in almost shock.

"Did you fucking tell him that I exist?"

His voice was stern, his grip on Sans tightening.

"No, no! I said I was gonna camp in the woods!"

The grip loosened and a small sigh was released.

"Oh thank god,"

Papyrus smirked, putting his face close to Sans'

"You're mine, and damn right no one is taking you away from me."

Giving a wink, he set the smaller boned being down, returning to walk to his house. Sans felt turned on for whatever reason. His inner thoughts screamed,

'I'm his? I'm his!'

He ran softly to catch up, making sure to grab the container.

"W-wait. I made this for you!"

He held out the container proudly, the larger skeleton a bit confused at the gesture. 

"What exactly is it?.."

"It's just a taco sandwich, I don't know why but I just felt like making it.."

He smiled and blushed sweetly as Papyrus opened the container and smelled it.

"It smells..interesting.."

Shrugging, he began to walk back inside, Sans following right behind him.

"We should probably go back up to my room, alright?"

"Why's that?"

"Just incase uh..my brother gets home.."

Why did he sound so unsure? Was something else on his mind?

"Oh..alright then!"

Sans and Papyrus made their way up to his room, Sans sitting on the bed, and Papyrus on the floor, still holding the small container. 

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to..I-I'm not that good at cooking so I wouldn't blame you.."

Papyrus shrugged, setting it aside.

"Alright then, I'll probably end up eating it later."

Sans nodded, making small grabby hands at Papyrus. The red eyes rolled as he stood up, sitting himself behind Sans and pulling him into his lap. Gloveless hands rested on Sans crossed legs, Sans putting his own on top.

"So I get you, for the whole night, to myself?"

Papyrus' voice was slightly deeper than normal, a smirk crawling onto his face.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

Sans remained looking forward, but felt a small graze of bone against the side of his head, near his neck.

"Oh..no reason.."

Sans' scarf was slowly slipped off from around his neck, a warm, red tongue soon replacing it. Sans felt his head move so the tongue could move a bit more freely. A small whimper escaped his jaw.

"Pap-Papyrus..What're you doing?.."

"Oh nothing, my dear."

He smirked once more, trailing his hands down Sans' sides. Eventually stopping near his pelvis. 

"Pap.."

Papyrus stopped to pull away. Flipping them over so he was on top, Sans lay staring up beneath him. He returned his tongue to the smaller beings neck only for a moment before pulling away and slipping off Sans' shirt. 

 

"Look at such a beautiful body, don't be shy. Like I said, all mine."

He grinned, leaning down and running his tongue over Sans' ribs, his back arched and several whimpers escaped between his teeth. Eventually, a boney hand reached his pelvis, Sans bucked his hips in the pleasurable response. 

"P-please don't stop.."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Papyrus pulled away for only a brief moment to pull off his shirt, revealing the bones beneath. Sans blushed, loving the new sight of it, even though it was pretty much the same as his. Yet, it was somehow different. The way everything felt, he was in love with it all. Papyrus kept rubbing against him, licking up and down his ribs. Sans eventually started to feel the magic grow, soon enough the blue member reappeared in his boxers. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to notice. 

"And what's this?.."

Papyrus let out a dark chuckle, his hand slipping into Sans' pants and boxers, grabbing ahold of the blue member.

"All for me?"

Sans could only nod quickly, the pleasure of the boney hand being overwhelming at that moment. Soon enough, his hand began to pump softly, Sans throwing his head back and moaning louder than before. 

"I have you all to myself tonight, wonder how many times I can make you cum.."

Sans blushed at the way he spoke, it being new to him. He had known what it meant and what it was, but he never heard it aloud. 

"Mmf..please, Papy.."

Papyrus pulled away, earning a whimper from the lost contact.

"Look how flustered you already are, huh?"

A small laugh escaped his lips before slipping Sans' pants and boxers off, the growing blue member springing free. 

"God, it's a wonder you're all for me, hm?"

Sans enjoyed the reminding, it made him feel wanted.

"Y-yes, Papy.."

He lay exposed as papyrus put himself back on top, reconnecting his tongue with Sans' ribs, and hand back around his member. This time the pumping faster and all the more pleasurable. He felt his face heat up, already getting close to his edge. 

"I-uh-oh-Papy!"

He bucked his hips up, but yet again Papyrus pulled himself away, coming closer up to Sans' face. 

"I wanna see you cum.."

A devilish grin ran across his face, his hand making its way back down to the blue member. He continued to pump it quickly, finding all the better areas. 

"Papy..Oh I'm gonna-"

Before he could finish, the blue substance was in Papyrus' hand, he let out a small chuckle in success, pulling his hand up and slowly licking it clean. In his own boxers, Papyrus' red member pressed against the fabric roughly. He felt himself just want to wreck the small skeleton, but at the same time be gentle. It confused him slightly. 

"Well that's one time tonight."

He winked, leaning down and kissing Sans. The small skeleton tasted a mixture of himself and Papyrus, who now, stood up and slid off his pants and boxers. Sans stared quickly at his member, seeing how it matched his tongue. Papyrus climbed back onto the bed, teasing Sans a bit with his own length. Eventually, roughly pushing himself in. Sans let out a mixture of moan and gasp, Papyrus letting out a small grunt. He thirsted slowly yet deeply, earning a whimper from Sans every time he thrusted. 

"Oh god, Papy.."

Papyrus let out another loud grunt at the pleasure. He continued thrusting, going harsher and faster. Sans' moans just copying, getting louder and more throaty. After an amount of time, Sans and Papyrus both felt close to their edge. 

"Pa-Papy I'm close.."

"I am too.."

Eventually, they both released, making a mess of the bed and not even caring. Sans giving out a load moan mixed with a heap of pleasure, Papyrus grunting loudly until he hit climax when he moaned loudly, but not louder than Sans. They made a mess of the bed and didn't even care. Papyrus collapsed beside Sans, pulling him in closely. They didn't have lungs yet were panting and heaving in air. Sans turned, nuzzling into Papyrus and kissing his ribs, he exchanged and kissed the top of his head. 

"Well that's twice for the night.."

He smirked, still panting softly. Sans blushed and relaxed his body.

"I love you, pipsqueak."

"I love you too, Papy.."

With that, they simply rested on one another, falling asleep in the others arms shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little fluff chapter, mostly just reading text and a little bit of dialogue. It's a shorter chapter/filler chapter. But I hope you all enjoy!  
> Thanks for 2k hits by the way!!

Sans stirred softly, feeling his body begin to awake. He reached out, feeling nothing and groaning at the missing contact. He moved his legs, but an overwhelming feeling of soreness lingered in his bones. Not wanting to move, he simply grabbed a pillow and wrapped his arms into it, nuzzling into it and closing his eyes once again. He just listened to the sounds in the house, the television downstairs with Papyrus most likely on the couch, possibly his brother as well. Not wanting to risk anything, Sans decided to remain where he was. Mainly out of soreness, but also in fear that the other version of himself would be there. He pulled the blanket over his still naked body, over his head. He let the small darkness engulf his body into a relaxing, peaceful thought. The thoughts of last night, reminiscing through his head, he enjoyed it. The feeling of the others tongue against his ribs, the way he talked, the overall feeling that he gave. Sans genuinely felt wanted, for once in his life he was full of complete happiness. He smiled to himself, breathing in deeply despite lost lungs, the sent of Papyrus within the pillow. It smelled musky and strong. It relaxed him even more and he felt himself become sleepy once again, yet kept himself awake due to the sun already starting to softly come up. Pretty soon, Sans heard the bedroom door slowly creak open, Papyrus not wanting to wake the small, still thought to be sleeping being. The larger skeleton smiled to himself, still knowing Sans was in his bed. He walked over, kissing Sans' head over the blanket and walking to his closet. Sans peaked through a small hole in the blanket still against the pillow. Papyrus was only in his boxers, for whatever reason, the sight made Sans feel happy. He watched Papyrus slowly get dressed; him slipping on his shirt and gloves and pants. Still, Sans was completely naked and exposed under the blanket. He gripped the blanket tightly, rolling himself over. Papyrus still getting himself put together spoke up,

"You awake yet, little guy?"

Sans gave a tired, sore groan in response causing Papyrus to give a small chuckle. 

"The soreness will go away in a little while, you can just stay there for now if you'd like."

How did Papyrus know Sans was sore? Was it the fact that for once he was not a small, bubbly thing who was hyper? Sans just simply nodded, moving his legs and exhaling heavily. 

"I have to go to work soon enough, so I'll take you home when I leave alright? If you need help getting dressed then let me know."

Sans pulled the blanket off from over his head, making grabby hands at the larger being. Papyrus walked over, picking up Sans and setting him on his lap. Sans nuzzled into the clothing, resting his eyes again. Papyrus kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back softly. 

"You feeling alright?.."

"Yeah, my legs just hurt a little bit is all.."

Sans yawned softly, messing with the fabric of the shirt. 

"Was I too rough on you?.."

Papyrus sounded a bit worried, he spoke softly and smoothly, it calmed Sans extremely. 

"No, no; I enjoyed it a lot."

He smiled to himself, letting out another small, tired grunt. Papyrus nodded, setting Sans down on the edge of the bed and gathering his clothes from the floor and setting them beside him.

"You need help or anything?"

Sans shook his head, gently setting himself on the ground. His legs wobbled, almost giving out. After a moment he regained balance.

"N-no, I should be alright."

"I'll be downstairs whenever you get done."

Papyrus smiled, walking out of his bedroom and closing the door. Sans slowly got himself dressed, his shirt easily going on, but taking more time with his boxers and pants. When he was done, he walked out of the bedroom, slowly closing the door. He realised that he would have to go down stairs, but didn't know if he was able to. He stood at the top of the small flight, his legs still sore and slightly wobbly. 

"Uh..Papy?.."  
After a moment, the larger skeleton peaked around the corner.

"Yes, darling?"

"Could you uh..help me?"

Papyrus smiled, walking up the stairs and picking up Sans; he slowly carried him down and outside. Sans was raised onto shoulder, hands within his own. Papyrus walked him home, even up to the door and Sans didn't say anything. After setting him down, Papyrus kissed his head.

"I'll see you later, little one."

"Bye, Papy."

With that, Sans walked inside and Papyrus walked off and to his job. Luckily, it was still early enough for his brother to be sleeping, so Sans simply went up and into his room, getting back in bed and letting last nights feeling sink and set into his bones.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I hit 2.5k hits, ahh!! You guys are great and I enjoy and love all the comments and kudos. I'm working on making chapters a bit longer, so updates may be less frequent now. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one!!

Sans woke up later in the evening, he heard the television downstairs softly, knowing is brother was home. He sighed and let out a yawn, his legs still hurt slightly, but not enough that he couldn't walk. Getting out of bed and walking downstairs, he waved a 'hi' to his smoking brother on the couch.

"Hey Papy! Want anything to eat?" 

He leaned softly against the wall, earning a shake from Papyrus. 

"Nah..I'm good. I ended up eating at muffet's on the way home from work."

"Oh..alright then. That's fine."

He was being honest, it just meant he could relax a bit more. He didn't mind not cooking, in fact, the break was nice. He rubbed his eyes, waltzing over and plopping himself on the couch.

"So, how was camping, bro?"

Sans had to take a minute to think of how to respond, not wanting to sound like he's lying, even though he had been. 

"It was good! I was a bit scared at first when it got dark out, but it was overall super cool! I think I'm getting braver and more independent."

He smiled proudly, the brother smiling back. 

"Ah, that's good, Sans. I'm proud of you. Good job."

He blew smoke out, rubbing over his face roughly. 

"So, Muffet was saying she's having some sort of..baking party later. If you would want to come then I suppose you could."

Papyrus shrugged, burning out the cigarette and leaning back.

"Sure, why not?"

Sans had missed spending time with his brother. Other Papyrus was nice, but it was very rare to get to spend time with his brother. 

"Alright, we'll leave in an hour or so."

Sans nodded, sitting back and relaxing on the couch. After an hour or so of watching Nabstablook, the two skeletons set out to the bakers house. When they arrived, other members of Snowdin were already there. Mettaton was shyly in the corner, but he seemed to be happy compared to his normal self. Sans walked over, smiling and waving. 

"How're you tonight?"

The being in the corner shrugged,

"I don't know, it's kinda loud in here and there's not much to do."

For how he normally was, and not crying, this was decent. Now that Sans had realised it, it was kinda loud. There was music playing and a good bit of lights flashing and strobing. Why did Muffet have such a party, what was the event? Sans found his brother, who was sipping on honey and talking to Muffet with another cigarette.

"Hey Papy..Can I try some?"

Papyrus gave a bit of a shocked look, his brother? Drinking? Unheard of. He shrugged though, handing over his glass. Sans took a small sip, letting the sweet taste of it roll down his throat. He actually liked it.

"I actually like that. Can I have a glass?"

He looked shyly at Papyrus who nodded, he asked Muffet to wait, walking to the drinks and getting Sans a glass. Sans watched were he went just in case he wanted another glass. Sans said his thank you's and returned to a small corner, by himself and away from everyone. He just sat thinking and drinking the small toxin that would surly get him drunk in no time. He just sat thinking, having about five more glasses before telling his brother he was heading home.

"Just be careful, alright?"

Even after seven glasses, Papyrus seemed completely stable and not drunk in the slightest. Sans nodded, heading out and heading home. He stumbled while walking, falling several times. When he got home he laughed for no reason. Yet didn't head inside, instead into the woods. After reaching about midway into them, he simply laid down, staring up at the sky. He had a massive grin on his face, the poison of the honey running through his bones. He loved the feeling, a happy, buzzing feeling of happiness. He played with his small gloves and blue scarf, just laughing softly to himself. Soon enough, the tall, red armoured skeleton emerged from the woods. 

"And what's so funny with mister Sans tonight?"

"N-nothing Papy..I-I'm alright.."

His words were slurred and he hiccuped.

"What the hell did you do? Why are you talking like that?"

Papyrus began to sound angry, just the fact he was drunk and alone in the woods. 

"Nothing Papy, I had some honey. It was super good, I like this.."

He grinned, laughing to himself again. Papyrus scoffed, walking over and sitting the small skeleton up. 

"Why the fuck are you drunk and alone in the woods?"

"Cause I can be, alright."

Sans had given him a bit of a lip, the drunkenness of him wanted to see the reaction. Normal Sans would never talk like that to him. Papyrus gave a bit of an angered glare.

"Wanna watch your tone with me, mister?"

"Eh, why should I?"

Papyrus' eyes glowed a darker, deeper red. He lifted the smaller skeleton up and off the ground and pushing him roughly into a tree. 

"Cause you're gonna get into one hell of a mess of you don't."

"Oh? How so?"

He giggled even though Papyrus' voice was stern.

"If you don't watch your damn tone then you'll find out soon."

Papyrus set him down, Sans still giggling.

"See, you wouldn't hurt me. Now would you, Papy?"

He grinned, laughing a bit louder. The toxin pretty much at its highest point. 

"Oh darling, you have no idea what you can get yourself into."

With that, Papyrus pushed him back into the tree still on the ground. He lightly wrapped his gloved hand around the others bony neck. Not enough to hurt the smaller being, while his other hand trailed down to his pelvis, beginning to rub softly. 

"If you think I was rough last night then you've got a bad time coming your way."

Sans swallowed harshly, looking up at the other skeleton with pleading eyes. He started to regret what had happened, but at the same time wanted to keep teasing. 

"Oh, my hand has done better than yours. Just let me go home so I can do this myself."

The blue skeleton smirked while Papyrus' grip tightened and hand rubbed harder. 

"Well if that's so, I guess I'll just have to make you scream my name tonight. Huh?"

Sans lightly brushed his teeth together, this side of Papyrus was definitely intimidating to the smaller being. 

"I-I guess so..?"

Sans seemed unsure and almost a tad worried. The toxin started to wear off, but he still knew what he had said under its influence. With that being said, Papyrus picked up Sans, placing him up top his shoulders and carried him to his house; the same place where they had been last night when everything happened. 

As they were walking, slowly approaching Papyrus' house, his name was called. It was a deep, raspy voice, coming the direction they were walking. 

"Papyrus, Papyrus!"

They stopped where they were, the larger skeleton setting the smaller one down. 

"Oh shit.."

"Papyrus, there you fucking-who the hell is that?"

Sans hid behind the larger skeleton, not wanting to look.

"It's uh..no one important.."

"Who the hell is it Papyrus?!"

Papyrus let out a grunt of defeat.

"Sans, meet..Sans.."

He stepped aside, exposing the smaller being to a bigger version of himself. They looked at one another in shock. This other Sans had a black hood with red fuzzy trim, one of his eyes glowed the same red as Papyrus' and his teeth were just as jagged.   
He was about seven or so inches taller than Sans, making him feel small. Sans watched as the other looked at his brother with a grin.

"This is the little fuck you've been talking about? Really!"

He began laugh softly, shaking his head. 

"Are you serious Papyrus? This little twerp of a skeleton?"

"Shut up, Sans!"

That was the lowest, most stern voice Sans has ever heard. He stepped back in fear, watching the older brother get angry. 

"You could do so much better, bro."

He let out a small chuckle, taking out a cigarette and lighting it with magic. He smoked, just like Sans' brother. The small, blue skeleton swallowed harshly, still not speaking. 

"At least I can get at it, and I'm not stuck inside like a worthless pile of shit all day."

Papyrus crossed his arms, still seeming angered. 

"At least I'll be able to get a tougher monster, you've just landed yourself a little blueberry, haven't ya?

Sans could see Papyrus grow more red with anger. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sans didn't want him to yell again.

"P-Papy, please..Just calm down.."

The largest skeleton look at the smallest one, who was obviously scared. He breathed deeply calming himself.

"Alright, fair enough."

Sans took a small draw out of his cigarette, letting it come out of his hoodie from his ribs.

"Awe, little Papy!"

He jokingly pouted up at the larger Skeleton.

"Oh Papy, won't you take care of little me?"

Papyrus pushed his brother away, scowling and sighing loudly with annoyance. 

"Would you just shut up already, honestly. Sorry I'm in love and fucking happy for once. Every damn time something good walks into my life, you just have to come and make fun of it, now don't you?"

Papyrus spoke seriously, he rubbed his skull and looked at his brother. 

"Well damn, didn't know you became a softy. But alright, fair enough. If you're in love then power to ya. Just don't fuck in my bed, alright?"

"No promises."

Sans felt himself blush a light blue shade, looking down and moving his foot in the snow. They talked to freely and differently. Not caring how they spoke or anything of the sort. Sans enjoyed it. He also didn't think anyone else could be more rude than papyrus, yet this other version of himself was. 

"Just get out of here, Sans. I'm guessing you were gonna get drunk and fuck around anyways, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But at least I know who this little twerp is now."

He gave a jokingly evil smirk, walking over to the smaller Sans and rubbing the top of his head. 

"I'll just see you later then, have fun. Use protection you two!"

With that, an evil chuckle escaped his teeth and he walked into the woods. A blush returning to Sans' face. He and papyrus stood for a moment, simply letting everything sink in. The larger skeleton leaned down in front of the smaller one, tilting his head up. 

"He's an asshole, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. He'll get used to you eventually."

He gave a jagged smile, softly kissing the smaller ones teeth. Sans nodded sweetly.

"Alright, Papy."

Papyrus smirked, standing up.

"Guess you got lucky this time or else you'd be in my bed and screaming my name as loud as you can. So feel happy my dipshit of a brother showed up."

He winked, picking Sans back up and walking to his house. 

"How about we just watch a movie then?"

"Alright, darling, that sounds fine."

When they arrived, Sans was put down and they went inside. Sans picked a crappy action romance movie while Papyrus made popcorn. They watched the movie cuddling and holding hands. Just enjoying each others presence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for longer chapter! This took a couple days to write and finalise, so if I keep that up the updates will be less frequent just due to writing process and thinking of ideas to happen/how to continued for where left off. Other than that, thank you for 3k hits, wow! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and I love the comments you leave because it makes me want to keep writing. Much love, enjoy!!

When the movie ended, Sans stretched out his small body but remained in the lap of the bigger skeleton. Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans, finding his hands and interlocking their bony fingers. Sans smiled sweetly, noticing the size difference as always between the hands. 

"Papyrus?.."

"Yes, my blueberry?"

"What..What-Wait. Did you just call me a blueberry?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

Papyrus smirked a bit, letting out a small chuckle. 

"I don't know, that's just something I haven't heard before..I like it though."

Sans smiled and blushed softly, earning a smile from Papyrus.

"Alright, I'll call you it more often then."

Sans nodded, returning to the original question. 

"So..Um..what are we?"

"We're skeletons?.."

Papyrus kept a straight face even though he knew he was being smart with the little skeleton. Sans playfully punched Papyrus' chest.

"Not like that dummy, like..Are we dating or are we just friends or?.."

"I mean, what do you want us to be?"

Sans had to think for a moment, he wanted to be together with Papyrus, but he didn't know if he should say it. What if it was wrong? What if his own brother had found out?

"I mean..dating would be kind of nice, but we don't have to.."

Papyrus shrugged, rubbing Sans' hands with his thumbs. 

"I honestly don't care, if you want to date then you're my own little boyfriend. But mine and mine only. Alright?"

Sans nodded, he didn't even want anyone else. Papyrus was all he needed.

"But that means your only mine, too. Right?"

Papyrus nodded.

"Of course, darling."

Sans smiled, leaning back against Papyrus' chest and looking up at him. Papyrus kissed him softly, resting his head against Sans'. They chatted for a bit longer, finding things out about the other. Sans told him how he obviously liked cooking but wasn't very good at it, how he wanted to be the Royal Guard back where he lived but he wasn't good at fighting so he trained with Alphys to get better. To that Papyrus offered his own training seeing as though he was a guard himself. Sans turned him down, not wanting him to see him in training. Getting worked up and sweaty and tired. Sans enjoyed reading, whether about cooking or cars or whatever other book he could find. Sans found out that Papyrus lived a low back life, when he wasn't working or with him he just laid around the house with a pair of sweatpants on while his brother went off and did whatever he did, sometimes coming home drunk from a bar called "Grillby's". Sans thought about his own brother and Muffet. It made him a little upset, but it was just the reality he lived in. Sans cleaned the house while his brother was drunk. The amour wearing skeleton talked about how no one really ever seemed to be home, so that's how the house always looked decent. No one had to clean it because no one ever made a mess of it. After they were done talking, they just lay and rest. Sans on Papyrus' chest, holding his hands. He closed his eyes, just resting them. 

"Don't be passing out on me, blueberry."

He chuckled softly, rubbing the smaller ones hands again.

"I'm not, I'm not. Just resting my eyes is all."

Papyrus let out a small sigh, causing Sans to open his eyes and look up.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah..I just feel kinda bad my brother showed up. He's rude as hell and I'm sorry that he talked to you like that."

"Papy, it's alright. I promise..at least he knows I exist and you don't have to hide it."

"I guess that's good. You gonna tell your brother about me now that we're dating?"

Sans shrugged, thinking for a moment.

"I'm not sure..Should I? Like don't you think he'd be weirded out?"

"I mean there's only one way to find out."

"I guess you're right.."

Sans sighed softly, standing up and stretching. Papyrus gave a curious look. 

"Do you want to come with me to tell him?"

"Well we can either do that now or later because we have the whole house to ourselves and my brothers not gonna be home for a while. Maybe you aren't so lucky, huh?"

Papyrus smirked while Sans blushed softly and rolled his eyes. 

"Papy, I'm still a little sore from yesterday's activities."

"Well a little bit isn't enough, now is it?"

"Stop being a little horny pervert!"

Sans tried to hold back a laugh, crossing his arms and stamping down his foot slightly. 

"Can't help it, if I could I would probably fuck you all night long." 

Papyrus talked to casually about it, on the other hand, Sans got extremely worked up over the matter. 

"Can't we just cuddle tonight?.."

Papyrus chuckled, and nodded. 

"Yes, darling, if that's what you'd really wish to do."

Sans smiled sweetly, the blush going away.

"Yay!"

"Just don't fall asleep within the first five minutes like every other time."

Sans rolled his eyes again, Papyrus stood up and began walking upstairs. Since he was bigger he was able to skip a step or two and make it up quickly. Sans though, he had to take each step individually and trying to be as quick as Papyrus he got himself winded. When he got into the bedroom Papyrus' shirt as already off and he was in a pair of black sweatpants. Sans liked the sight, staring for a moment and coming back into reality.

"Like what you see there, bub?"

"No-I uh just-Didn't expect it is all.."

"Well I'm not gonna hold you with my normal shit on."

Sans shrugged, hopping onto the bed while Papyrus tossed his clothes into the laundry basket. Sans remained in his scarf and normal clothes, earning a confused look from Papyrus. 

"If you want you can borrow a pair of my or my brothers shorts. That's probably not the most comfortable thing to cuddle in."

"I mean it's not that bad.."

When he finished, Papyrus had already found a pair of smaller basketball shorts and tossed them to Sans.

"I won't look if you don't want me to."

"I-I don't mind.."

Papyrus understood how shy the little being actually was. He didn't mind it and found it cute adorable. He shrugged at the response, messing with a couple things and sitting on the bed behind where Sans was already slipping off his scarf and shirt. Papyrus just watched the little movements, enjoying it. When his shirt was off, he folded it with his scarf and set it on the floor, near the bed. He slipped off his pants, folding them and putting them with his other clothes. He turned around, simply locking eyes with Papyrus for a moment before crawling up into bed next to him. He sat softly in his lap again, sighing softly and taking the larger beings hands and lightly placing them onto his knees. He just enjoyed the feeling of being in the others lap, nothing else seemed to matter. Papyrus moved backwards, pulling Sans with them so they were in the middle of the bed. Laying down, Sans rotated around so he could rest his forehead against the larger ones chest. He breathed deeply, letting himself relax. 

"Hey, I said no falling asleep so soon, little one." 

Papyrus cooed at the smaller one softly, Sans looked up, rolling his eyes slightly. 

"Alright, alright. I'll try and stay awake."

"Nope, not good enough. You have to."

Papyrus chuckled, lifting Sans up and placing him so he was straddling his waist. Hopefully that would keep him from getting tired. Papyrus took the smaller one's hands in his own, Sans in response lifted them up and just held them both in the air. A small, cute smile crept it's way onto Sans' face, and it stayed. He felt happy and wanted. He was in pure bliss to be with Papyrus.

"I like you happy. I won't lie.."

"I like you happy too, Papy."

They both smiled at each other and even though Papyrus' teeth were sharp and jagged, they still had a warmth to them. Sans' little cheeks that filled up with a blue blush made Papyrus feel just as happy. Sans let go of the others hands, simply letting them fall to their sides. Sans took his own, small hands and traced down Papyrus chest area. Going over his ribs and just overall feeling the area. Papyrus didn't mind, and hadn't been making any noises of excitement, so Sans just continued to let his hands explore. 

"You having fun there, blueberry?"

Sans nodded sweetly, his hands still roaming. 

"Very much so."

He let out a small giggle, coming to a stop and letting his hands rest on Papyrus' ribs. He softly moved his body upwards a bit, being careful not to cause any unwanted friction. He happened to glance at Papyrus' night stand, noticing the time.

"Crap!"

"What is it?"

Papyrus got a bit worried at the sudden burst from Sans.

"It's almost midnight and if my brother is home he's not gonna have any idea where the heck I am!"

Papyrus let out a small chuckle at the smaller ones choice of words.

"What's so funny to you?"

"Just the way you talk, you don't ever cuss and it's just kinda've funny to me."

Sans rolled his eyes, starting to get off of the larger skeleton. 

"I should really get going though, even if he's drunk he should know I'm home."

Papyrus let out a small sigh, letting Sans get dressed hurriedly. When he was done he quickly walked downstairs, Papyrus easily following.

"I promise we can have another cuddle date sometime soon. I'm so sorry, Papy, I love you!!"

"I love you too, blueberry."

Papyrus smiled sweetly, leaning down and softly kissing the smaller skeletons forehead, with that, Sans made his way home. When he arrived he noticed a small light from the tv, walking inside and noticing his brother. 

"Sans! Where the stars were you?"

He wasn't drunk in the slightest, whether he had sobered up or came home a while ago. 

"I uh-Just wandered into the woods out of boredom, yanno?"

"Sans, no you didn't. I came home shortly after you because I got worried. There was no sign of snow or tracks in the house. You didn't even stop here, did you?"

Sans was shocked, what was he supposed to say? How was he supposed to react?

"I..I uh-"

"Sans, just tell me. I feel like you've been hiding stuff from me and I don't exactly appreciate the feeling of that."

Sans let out a sigh of defeat, maybe it was just time to tell his brother.

"Well I uh..kinda have a.."

"A what Sans, a what?"

"A boyfriend.."

Papyrus' eyes widened.

"A what?"

"Papyrus, I have a boyfriend."

He looked up, bluntly just saying it. He was bound to find out sooner or later. 

"Sans, who is it? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, for lots of reasons...I don't know how but there's other..versions..of us. So I'm um..dating another version of you..He has a brother like me. Well not really, but he's there and just..yeah.."

Papyrus' mouth fell open, he still looked shocked.

"Sans, there's no way-"

"Yes there is! I love him very much and I don't care what you say, alright? He's been there more than you have lately!"

He felt a bit of anger build up in him because he never yelled at his brother, but he didn't feel like being bombarded with questions. 

"Sans..just calm down..I guess if you're in love than that's alright.."

He looked at Sans with calm eyes, not wanting his brother to get worked up. He took out a cigarette and lit it. He sat back, just letting the information sink in. 

"Are you dead serious, Sans?"

Sans nodded vigorously.

"That red scarf I came home with the other day, that was his. He gave it to me because I was cold.."

"Well dang, I mean..Sans I don't know. I guess that works? I mean it's not technically me, just another version?"

Sans nodded yet again.

"Alright, but just. Do you think I could meet him?"

"I mean if you wanted to..I met his brother and it is kind of weird. Just seeing another version of yourself, yanno?"

Papyrus nodded, taking in a long draw from the lit cigarette. Without anything else being said, Sans went upstairs and climbed into bed. He tossed off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He stirred a good bit, overwhelmed with thoughts. Eventually, he did fall asleep. When he awoke, the memories of last night returned, telling his brother about the other version of himself. Regret filled where his stomach would've been, and he just said in bed. The feelings were overwhelming and he didn't have the energy to move from where he was. A small knock as heard from his door, and he groaned in response. 

"Who is it?"

"Well who do you think it is, dummy?"

Sans rolled his eyes, saying to come in. His brother stood in the doorframe, cigarette as usual out of his mouth. 

"I'm gonna head into work soon, I heard you a bit and didn't know if you were alright or not?"

"Yeah, yeah-I'm fine.."

"Are you su-"

"Papyrus. I'm fine."

He talked sternly, and Papyrus just nodded, leaving the room and closing the door. Sans felt stress, sorrow, whatever sort of emotions those were. When he heard his brother leave for work, he just lay down on the floor, and for the first time in a week or so, he cried. He tried holding it back, but the tears just emerged from his eyes and down his cheekbones. He wasn't even sure what he was crying about, but he was doing it. He kept wiping his eyes. He just lay there, in his own tears, letting the feelings consume him. Eventually, he lost touch with reality. The only thing that brought him back was the ring of his doorbell. The tears were still slightly coming, most dried up onto his cheeks. He swallowed harshly, making his way downstairs and too the door.

"Wh-Who's there?"

His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, making it seem like he hadn't been crying for the past hour or so. 

"Sans..Its Papyrus.."

The familiar deep voice came through the door, Sans going into a small bit of panic.

"Are you gonna open the damn door?"

He heard a jokingly dark chuckle from behind the door, not sure if to open it or not.

"I uh..I don't know, Papyrus. I'm uh. Not feeling to well.."

"What's wrong then? Sans, just let me the fuck in before I get seen, please."

Sans sighed, sniffling a bit, but unlocking the door and letting the larger skeleton in. Papyrus noticed the tears and stains on his face, concern spreading across his own. 

"No, darling, what's wrong?"

He shut the door behind him, kneeling down and hugging Sans. The smaller being tried to hold back his tears, but his love seeing him in such a weak state only made it worse. 

"I-I do-dont know, I ju-just broke do-down."

He clutched at Papyrus, crying into his clothing. They remain standing there for a while.

"I think we should make up for the cuddling date now, alright?"

Papyrus pulled away from Sans, giving a worried look. Sometimes he confused Sans, he could be rude at sometimes, others he was such a sweet and caring person. Sans nodded anyways, and with that, he was lifted and carried upstairs. He was still in his sleeping clothes, so Papyrus just lightly set him on the bed. 

"Do you mind if I?.."

Sans shook his head as Papyrus slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in boxers as he crawled up next to Sans. He laid them both down, letting Sans cry and clutch at him. 

"You wanna tell me what's wrong, little one?"

Sans just shook his head, sniffling. He didn't feel like talking about anything at the moment. 

"Okay, okay. Just breathe alright? Just breathe and calm down for me.."

Sans nodded, weeping softly and clutching at the larger being. Eventually he calmed down and looked up. Papyrus looked down with a warm smile.

"It's alright, darling. I promise."

He wiped his cheeks softly, smiling warmly. 

"Thank you.."

"Hush, don't thank me. I'm here whenever you need me. We can talk later, okay?"

"Alright, Papy.."

Papyrus lightly kissed Sans, rubbing his back softly to comfort him. Sans relaxed himself back into Papyrus. He breathed slowly and calmly, letting the bad feelings replace with new, warm ones. He was with his love, and that's all that mattered to him. 

"Papy?.."

"Yes, Sans?"

"Can we take a nap together? My brother went to work an hour ago so we should be alright.."

"If that's what you want to do, blueberry, then yes."

Sans nodded, and Papyrus pulled the blankets over the both of them. They curled into one another, feeling their bones against the others. Soon enough they were both asleep, a small snore in the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo another update! Kind of a short chapter but with a good bit of detail into it. It's not my best work but I think you guys will still like it. Thank you all so much for reading, enjoy!!

Papyrus woke up before Sans did, the small being breathing quietly and calmly next to him. He smiled sweetly kissing the top of Sans' head. He was quiet, getting up and stretching. He didn't mind the time, but saw it was starting to get dark out. He got himself dressed and quietly headed downstairs to leave. The smell of cigarettes lightly hitting him. Before he could turn back, he was faced with an orange hooded skeleton on the couch, their mouths dropped open slightly and they stood in shock. 

"So, I'm guessing you're my brother's boyfriend?.."

"Yeah, what's it to you?"

"Nothing, nothing. He just told me about you and I guess I didn't expect that we'd meet so soon."

The orange wearing skeleton took a cigarette and lit it, he offered one to the other version of himself, who declined it. 

"So what's all happened between the two of you?.."

"Well that's none of your business, now is it?" 

The amour wearing skeleton felt himself get almost a bit protective over the smaller skeleton, even though he was talking to his brother. 

"I mean I am his brother, I should have the right to know if you're doing anything wrong or bad with my brother. Now shouldn't I?"

"I'm not doing anything Sans doesn't want to do, so if you could kindly just keep your damn nose out of our business."

He scoffed slightly, continuing to walk to the door, luckily Papyrus hadn't stopped him so he simply slipped on his boots and left. About an hour or so later Sans felt his body begin to wake. He reached out for Papyrus, not feeling him there. He opened his heavy eyes and looked, noticing that in general he wasn't there. He looked outside noticing it was dark. He groaned tiredly, pulling himself out of bed and walking downstairs. He stretched slightly, meeting his brother at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey Pap-"

"Sans, we have to talk."

His voice was stern and concerning. A cigarette hanging out of his mouth once again. 

"Oh? About what?.."

"Your little boyfriend situation." 

"Dang, did you meet him?!"

"Yeah. Wasn't exactly the best experience. I don't think you two should be together.."

Truthfully, Papyrus was a bit jealous of the other one. He got drunk most of the time and his brother had found a replacement for him. 

"Papyrus, why?"

"He's just not good for you. You deserve someone better."

"But I love him, what's so wrong about that?!"

"Sans, he just seems like trouble. He's rude and disrespectful, you're a sweet little thing and don't deserve someone like him."

"But Pap-"

"Sans enough. Honestly, you kept it from me and it's just weird. You're pretty much dating your brother. That's wrong, right?"

Sans kinda knew it was wrong, but the wrongness felt so right.

"I don't care, Papyrus! I'm in love, alright? You always want me to be happy and now you're taking my happiness away from me! It's not fair!"

Sans' voice, for once, was stern. He felt a bit of anger grow inside of him. 

"Sans, calm d-"

"No! I will not! I'm in love with him and I don't want you to take him away!"

Sans' voice went from stern to a slight cracking as a realisation set in. What if his brother did keep him from seeing his boyfriend. He didn't like the though nor did he want it to become a reality. 

"Sans, just listen. I honestly just do not think he's good for you. I'm sure there's a monster somewhere in this town you'll find. It'll be alright."

"N-No it won't be. I don't want anyone else. He makes me happy and I only want him. You don't even care, do you? You just don't wanna see me happy, but you're always off at Muffet's or at work or whoever the heck else you go! I'm fed up with it, Papyrus!"

He stormed passed his brother, grabbing his boots and a jacket and storming out of the house. He went into the woods, slipping on what he grabbed. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone or anything, so he walked a different way. A way he's never gone before. When he got far enough into the woods, he found a small river. He sat down, tearing up and crying for the second time that day. He tried to keep himself quiet, not wanting any monsters to hear or notice him. He dug his head into his jacket and sobbed. He didn't understand why he couldn't just be happy. He already felt unwanted most of the time, a never ending feeling that he just wanted to go away. Well when he was with Papyrus that feeling wasn't there, the red glowing skeleton made him ever so happy. He loved the feeling and he loved him. He didn't understand why his brother didn't want them being together. Jealousy? Just pure not wanting them to date? Sans didn't know what it was. Then and there the feelings where simply overwhelming for the small being. He tried to breathe and cry quietly, at this point he didn't know why he wasn't good at that. He calmed himself, breathing softly and calmer. Evil thoughts entered his head. Telling him he's useless and everyone would be okay without him. That he's weak and not good at anything, and he agreed. He couldn't cook, he couldn't fight, all he was good at was sitting in his room and being sad. He kicked at the snow sadly and angrily, both feelings together was way too much for him at once. He didn't know whether to cry or to punch a tree. He simply fell to his side and cried. He looked up at the now dark sky, letting the cold air sit in his bones. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He just didn't want to go home, he didn't want to go anywhere, truthfully. He just felt like laying there. He wanted the warm feeling of sleep or even death to wash over his body. It was quite hard to kill a skeleton, seeing as they had no vitals in the first place, but it was possible. Sans pondered of the thought of doing it himself. He wasn't needed, was he? His brother and boyfriend could easily move on, right? Maybe if he just didn't eat and let the cold get to him, would that work? He just lay there in tears, gazing up at the sky and considering his choices. He decided to just go to sleep again, hoping no one would find him. He turn to his side and close his eyes, the cold making it difficult but eventually his body drifted into a sleep. He lay there unconscious, hoping he wouldn't wake up, yet after what only seemed like moments, a small heat washed over his body. The familiar feeling of a hot fire was near. He stirred, resting and opening his eyes. He was in a small room type area, pitch black other than the fire lighting up the place. He sat up, looking around and seeing nothing. 

"H-hello?.."

There wasn't a response, so he asked the same question once more. 

"Damn, you're finally are awake."

The voice was familiar, he'd heard it somewhere but couldn't remember. The voice echoed and he wasn't able to tell exactly where it was coming from. He looked around still until he saw a faint red glow from plenty of feet away.

"Who is that?.."

"Dontcha' recognise me, twerp?"

Sans sat still in shock as he watched the other version of himself emerge from the dark. His thick hoodie on, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. 

"Wh-What happened?"

"You almost fucking died out there, kiddo. What the hell were you doing, it's freezing?"

"What's that to you?"

"Nothing, but it should be because if you didn't know my brother then I would have killed you myself."

Sans rubbed his arms, still shivering. He moved closer to the fire to heat up. 

"So what were you trying to do, kill yourself or some shit?"

"I mean, possibly?.."

The red glow got a bit closer, a curious look on the larger ones face. 

"Why the fuck were you doing that then?"

"I don't know, I got in a fight with my brother and I'm not wanted or needed, alright?"

The cigarette smoking skeleton chuckled, taking a long draw and letting it come out of his ribs. 

"None of us are really needed, now are we? But you make my brother happy, and that's the only reason you're alive. Like I said, otherwise there would've been no way in hell you'd wake up. So feel lucky, okay?"

Sans only nodded, rubbing his head and letting it all sink in. 

"You were so rude to me before, why?"

"Truthfully it's because I didn't know you. Seeing how tough my brother is I didn't really think he would end up with you. But he told me about you and you genuinely make the asshole happy. He's normally just that, if you think I'm rude then you haven't heard him normally,"

he chuckled once more, flicking his cigarette into the fire and sitting across from Sans.

"So much shit has happened to him and he's normally such a hateful person. He's rough and tough yeah, but it's because most of his life he's just been treated like shit, so he took charge and started being an asshole back to them,"

Sans listened carefully, taking in every detail spoken and not interrupting. 

"He got kicked around a lot, yanno? He used to be soft and caring, but there's just about no hope where we live. He had hope, though. He did for a long while, but eventually he lost it all. He turned cold and empty chested; he was like that for the longest damn time. Then he met you and everything seemed to change. I remember the first night he met you. He comes home and tells me all about what happens. 'This little fuck runs into a tree,' so on so forth. But I didn't understand why he didn't off you, until he told you that you reminded him of me. I mean, it was apparently enough to keep you alive. You're still here though and you make him happy. He was stone cold before and now he's actually happy, good old Papyrus I guess, eh?"

Sans was still listening intently, shifting about hearing all that happened.

"S-so I actually make him happy?"

"Obviously, if you didn't then he or I would've already killed you. Also, he doesn't shut up about you sometimes and God is it fucking annoying."

He chuckled softly, looking at the fire. 

"Like I said, there's no hope anywhere to be found where I come from. Keep yourself going because there's hope where you are and I would give all the booze in the world for that. There's no reason to be trying to hurt or kill yourself, alright?"

Sans nodded, looking down at the cave ground and sighing softly. 

"We should just stay here for the night, the wind is high and it's damn cold out. We're pretty far into the woods as well, you can go home tomorrow, alright?"

Sans nodded again, scooting close to the fire and laying down. He breathed deeply and stared up at the ceiling.

"You're not gonna tell Papy about this, right?"

"Nah, you'd get hammered with questions and that shit, so I'll save you from it. But I would recommend you tell him yourself. Alright, punk?" 

"Alright, I will. Thank you.."

"No problem."

Sans simply rolled over, looking at the outside of the cave which was a while away. He sighed, snuggling into the blanket and falling asleep. When he woke up again, it was still a bit dark inside the cave, the fire still lightly going. Sans was no where to be seen, a small note left next to the fire with some sort of meat.

'Cook this, eat, and go home.'

Sans smiled sweetly, doing as the directions told. He got what he needed and put out the fire, tossing the note in and letting it burn out. He headed home, it warmer outside then last night. When he got home his brother was on the couch.

"Sans! Where the heck were you, are you al-!"

"Papyrus, I'm fine."

"You could've died out there Sans, what the everliving daylight I wrong with you?"

"Papyrus, just shut it, alright? I don't feel like talking about it and it's none of your business. I don't ask what you do and just because I'm your little brother doesn't mean you have to be mister protective over me. I'm going to do what I to do whether you like it or not alright? With that being said, you bet your stars I'm staying with Papy. I love him and he makes me happy. If you don't like that, then fuck you."

Sans had never sworn before, frankly he didn't care. His brother seemed a bit off put by the sudden tone in voice and choice in words, but before he could say anything, Sans was upstairs and in his bed. He plopped down, letting the warm feeling of his own room welcome him back. He wanted to make himself happy, and goddamn it that's exactly what he was going to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write a lot, whoops. Another update! I honestly do enjoy writing this, though, and that's why I end up updating so often. I love writing it and I just want to put more things out for you all. Also, I won't be able to update for a couple day, so just a heads up!! I'll definitely write as soon as possible again, anyways; another kinda sad chapter with a little inside joke between a friend and I. Otherwise, feel free to enjoy, and yes I did try to put a bit of positivity into some parts. Much love, enjoy!!   
> Thanks for 4K hits by the way!

It was still early, so Sans couldn't get his body back to sleep. He got himself dressed and went downstairs, his brother still on the couch. At first, nothing was said, then a weak sound escaped from his brothers lips.

"In sorry, Sans.."

"Wh-What? I couldn't hear you?.."

Papyrus sighed, clearing his 'throat' and repeating himself. He looked Sans in the eyes, being as genuine as possible. 

"Sans. I'm sorry..I've been harsh to you and I guess I just got a bit jealous. I guess he's not technically me and you're not related to him, right? And I guess if you are in love and you're happy then I have no right to take that away.."

Sans nodded, smiling that his brother now understood.

"It's alright, Papyrus. I guess at first it would be a little weird, but it's good that you know. If I'm out and about then I'm probably just over his place, so no need to worry."

Papyrus nodded, cracking his fingers.

"You headed over there now, little bud?"

Sans nodded, walking into the kitchen.

"You want a coffee or anything, Papy?"

"That'd actually be nice, thank you."

Sans smiled to himself, making the coffee and setting his own at the table, he walked out and gave papyrus his, earning a small thank you. He returned to the table, taking his time and drinking his own. Eventually he was done and put his cup in the sink, walking out and taking Papyrus' done cup as well. He grabbed a jacket and boots and started to head out.

"I'll probably be back later, just in case, can you leave the key under the rug?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry."

They smiled at one another and Sans started the ten minute journey to his love's house. He thought it would be cute to do the whole window thing again, but when he arrived at the kitchen window he saw something he'd never thought he'd see. The larger, armour wearing skeleton was basically screaming at the smaller one. 

"Sans, what the fuck are you always out so late for? Can't keep your dick in your pants or were you out getting drunk again?"

"Papyrus, that's none of your concern, please just-"

"Oh it's not? Then why don't you just fucking leave the house so I don't have to worry about you?"

Sans voice was creaking and cracking, the blue skeleton saw him as strong and hard to crack. But here his love was breaking him down without hesitation. 

"I've got no where else to go Pap-"

"Exactly. So why don't you stop being a piece of shit and actually get a damn job instead of waisting your time and however the fuck you earn money, okay?"

"Papyrus I just don't want you, that's not how shit works. Please just-"

Sans had made eye contact with the smaller skeleton outside the window who's eyes were already filled with tears. 

"What the fuck is wr-"

Papyrus turned around himself, noticing the small being outside. His jaw dropped, and he mouthed 'fuck'.

"Fucking hell, Sans!"

That, though, was directed at his brother even though he had did nothing. Sans outside had simply began to walk away from the house. Papyrus running outside to get him. 

"Blueberry, come here."

"No! What the heck was that?"

He turned around, looking the larger being in the face. He was angry and stern, stamping his foot down. Papyrus tried to move closer, but Sans moved back.

"Do not come near me."

"Sans, please.."

"No! What the actual stars was that!"

Papyrus sighed, trying to lie.

"It was no-"

"That's a bunch of shit, Papyrus."

He wasn't as afraid to swear now, and even though Papyrus used words like that often, it still was a shock to him. 

"Don't you dare touch me."

Sans simply walked passed Papyrus and into their house to find Sans no where in sight. Sans himself walked upstairs to the bedroom he hadn't been before. On the floor lay a crying, red skeleton. Sans walked over to comfort him, wanting to return the favour almost. 

"Sans, it's alright. Calm down, okay?"

Sans had never seen another skeleton break down as bad as he had, well this was the day and he simply sat by the being on the floor. 

"This h-happens all the fucking time. I'm s-so goddamn sick of it." 

Sans sighed, lifting the other beings head up and placing it on his lap. He traced and rubbed small circles on the other ones skull, trying to relax him. 

"Did this happen the night or day after we met in the woods?"

Sans simply nodded, still trying to calm himself. An angered Papyrus stood in the doorway.

"What the he-"

"I'm trying to calm your brother after what you did to him."

Papyrus rolled his eyes and smirked.

"What, that weak thing? He deserves it."

"No one deserves this! Are you serious? How can you be perfectly okay with hurting someone!? He's your brother, you should protect him and make sure that he's alright. Not push and bully him around. I don't care if you're hurt, Papyrus, hurt beings hurt other beings. That's how it is, I get it. But really, you're stooping so low as to your own brother? If you really want him out of the damn house then he's just gonna live with me. Alright? Alright."

"Sans, ple-"

"No, Papyrus. That's enough. If this is the real you then I never wish to see you again."

He looked Papyrus dead in the eye, the first time Papyrus had ever been a bit scared of the very small being. 

"Get out."

Papyrus only nodded, leaving and shutting the bedroom door. Sans sat the other one up who was still crying a bit.

"Calm down, alright? I'm gonna get you out of here and everything will be okay."

Sans smiled sweetly in reassurance. Earning a nod from the other one.

"Thanks, punk."

"No problem."

Sans got up and began to pack all needed things. 

"You can have my bed, no ifs ands or buts about it. I've slept on my couch thousands of times and it's perfectly fine."

Sans simply ended up getting clothes and a couple of other important things before starting to leave with the other one. By this time, he was calmed down and able to breathe if he for whatever reason needed to. They both walked downstairs.

"Do you know where my house is?"

Sans nodded, he's seen the little one go home before.

"Go ahead and go over there, my brother is at work so you'll be alright."

He handed the other his things and he set out. After a moment or two he confronted Papyrus.

"Papyrus, Honestly. What the fuck is wrong with you for doing that? He's your brother and that's just not okay."

"I don't know, Sans. I just get in sour moods sometimes and end up taking it out on him."

"Everyone gets in sour moods, Papyrus. But you don't take it out on others. Whether it's writing it down or talking to someone you love. If you're hurt then it's not okay to hurt others. Just because you're in pain doesn't mean others need to be as well. It's not right, and it's not fair. He's your brother. Take care of him. You're supposed to be there for him, not against him. If you were hurt you should've come to me. Sans has done nothing wrong, and in fact you should be thanking him."

"And why is that?.."

"He saved my life last night. I wandered into the woods and almost killed myself. He was out last night because he made a fire in a cave and brought me in. He got me warm and fed me and yeah, he saved my life because I was in pain. Yet, I took it out on myself; at least I didn't do it on others, though."

"Sans, why?"

Papyrus had a saddened look on his face, he didn't like the idea of losing Sans.

"My brother wanted to take you away from me. He said we shouldn't be together and I got too worked up."

"That piece of shit," was all Papyrus mumbled before earning a glare from Sans.

"This is what I mean! There's no reason to get angry, I talked to him and it's alright, he accepts that we're dating. But that's just not okay. Your brother told me about you, your past, your lost hope. How you turned stone cold and your soul seemed to just leave. I fell in love with a sweet yet rude skeleton. The rudeness didn't get to me because it only seemed to be a play rude. I didn't fall in love with a monster who hurts others simply because he can. Frankly, if that's who you are, then I guess I'm not in love."

Before Papyrus could say anything, Sans was already at the door.

"Once you get your shit together, then you can talk to me."

He roughly shut the door and made his way back to his house. When he got back, Sans was simply sitting on the couch, not sure what to do.

"We can take your stuff up to my room, alright? I'll make you something to eat and you can get some rest."

Sans picked up the small box, leading both of them upstairs into his room.

"It's kind of lame, but it'll do, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for letting me stay here, kiddo."

"It's not a problem, stay here as long as you need. My brother will be home later, but that's another time. He can meet you then if you'd like."

Sans smiled, leaving the room to let the other get settled. He headed downstairs to make something simple, a simple sandwich that he knew he couldn't mess up. When he was done he walked back upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Eh, come in."

Sans entered holding the small plate, he handed it to the other.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome. Eat up and then you can go to sleep. It's still a little early, but you should rest for a while. Sleep helps a good bit." 

He left the room once more, heading downstairs and plopping himself onto the couch. He sighed heavily, not bothering with the television. He simply laid back, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the events that happened. Did he really fall in love with such an abusive person? Was his brother right? He didn't like the thoughts, yet they were there. He understood that Papyrus may have been hurt or upset, but no matter what it was not okay for someone who is hurt to hurt others. Not even themselves even though Sans had almost ended his life, he understood he was a bit weak and a crybaby, but he still didn't take it out on others. He knew it was okay to break down and not feel alright, but at the end of the day, something always came back to make it better. Whether his brother or his questioning lover, he always ended up happy and thankful for everything. He wanted himself to be happy and he wanted Papyrus to be happy. He knew the right thing to do was talk to him, so that's exactly what he intended. He looked at the time, noticing it had already been almost an hour. Walking upstairs and checking on a slumbering Sans in his bed. He slipped on shoes and a coat and headed out. Once he arrived back at the house, he knocked softly on the door. Papyrus answered the door, curiously sad.

"Hi.."

"Hey..Can I uh..come in?"

"Yeah, yeah..I suppose.."

There was a new tone of voice with him. It was sad, it had sorrow lingering with every letter that escaped his lips. Sans walked himself in and set himself on the couch. He sighed, motioning for Papyrus.

"Come here, I just wanna talk to you. I'm sorry I snapped earlier, but that's not okay. I feel bad for him and I feel bad for you. Instead of hurting him come to me instead. I'll make everything better my little..edgy..candlestick?"

Sans couldn't think of anything else to say, so that popped out of his lips. Papyrus gave a small smile and chuckle, confused.

"What the fuck is an edgy candlestick?"

"I honestly have no clue, but now it's a thing."

Sans smiled warmly, trying to lighten up the situation. Papyrus walked over to Sans, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Do you wanna have a cuddle date part two?.."

Papyrus nodded, Sans taking his hand and leading them both upstairs. He sat Papyrus down, not wanting him to move too much.

"Let me take care of you, just relax. Tell me what's wrong or what happened, okay?"

Sans lightly kissed Papyrus' hand and smiled. As he started talking, Sans put himself onto the bed, slowly undressing Papyrus as he spoke.

"I-I don't know, honestly. I get in these moods where I get filled with rage and hatred. Sans is here so it just ends up being taken out on him."

As he spoke, Sans continued to take off his amour. He kissed over his cheek, neck, and shoulders softly. Not in a sexual way, just to let the other know he was listening and still there. 

"I used to be to happy, I used to love everything. Eventually, I just gave up. Everything was lost and went to shit..Then I met you and everything seemed to change.."

Sans smiled, hugging him softly. Papyrus just let out a small sigh, resting his eyes in his hands. 

"It's good you used to have hope and be happy, but I want to make that stay. No more yelling or hurting your brother, alright?"

Papyrus nodded as Sans began to slip off the others pants and hand him a pair of sweats. At this point, he didn't mind seeing Papyrus' body. Sans himself slipped off his shirt and pants, taking a small pair of basketball shorts and slipping them on. He climbed into bed and laid down, opening his arms to Papyrus. 

"Just come lay on my chest for a while. Go to sleep if you need. It'll all be okay soon. I promise."

Sans smiled sweetly, Papyrus doing just as he said. He laid his head against Sans, closing his eyes just to rest them. 

"Sans?.."

"Yes, Papy?"

"I'm sorry.."

"It's alright, just never again. Promise?"

"I promise.."

"Good. I love you.."

"I love you too, Sans.."

Papyrus just laid there, soon falling asleep. Sans stayed awake, just rubbing Papyrus' head, neck, and back as he slept. He smiled sweetly, hoping everything would be alright. He was small, but he was going to do his damn hardest to make everything okay and happy again. No matter what it took.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking forever to update, my god! I've had a bit of writers block lately so I'm sorry if this chapter is kinda sucky, another sin warning, thought!! You guys will enjoy this, I love all the feedback I get and adore the comments. Thank you all so so much, much love!  
> Enjoy!!

Sans continued to lay awake. Just breathing and thinking. He didn't need to breathe, yet it helped him concentrate. He thought of what he would say and what he would do. Would he let his brother meet this other version of himself? Would he continue to date the amour wearing being who was asleep soundly on his chest? He probably would, but just pondered the thought. He eventually just completely relaxed himself. He needed to stop worrying and being anxious. He would let things unfold on their own. He sighed, lightly kissing the top of Papyrus' head. It had been an hour or so since he had fallen asleep, the time flying by to Sans. Sans slightly moved his body, making Papyrus stir softly.

"Sh, sh, don't wake up. It's alright.."

Sans began to lightly rub the others head again, him falling back asleep. Sans let out a small sigh and yawned, feeling a bit tired himself. He didn't want to sleep, though. Yet, his eyelids felt heavy and he wanted the warm feeling of sleep to wash over him. He tried to keep himself awake, yet fell asleep rubbing his lover's head. He didn't really dream of anything. He just felt warm and happy, a brief period of coldness and then the sweet warmness again. He felt long, loving arms around him as he slumbered. He let out little whimpers and moved a bit. After what only seemed like ten minutes, turned out to be almost two hours later. He stirred softly, being comforted at his awakening.

"It's alright, Sans, I'm right here.."

He was still in his lover's arms, he relaxed himself again, yawning and stretching out his little body. 

"Mm, P-Papy?"

He talked weakly, quietly. 

"Yes, darling.."

"How long have we been sleeping?"

"Well if you mean actually sleeping, around five hours. We haven't slept together tonight, but if you'd want to I won't stop you."

Sans punched Papyrus softly on the chest.

"I just opened my eyes, pervert."

"Doesn't mean anything to me."

Sans groaned, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He stretched his back out, taking a deep breath and resting his eyes again.

"You sure do like sleeping a lot, huh?"

Sans nodded.

"I've just been tired lately, I'm not sure why. I'm normally up before the sun yet I've been wanting to wake up after the moon." 

Papyrus nodded, kissing Sans' head and rubbing his back.

"What time is it, Papy?"

"It's around ten, why?"

Sans groaned, not wanting to move.

"Since your brother is still at my place, at the moment."

"Oh shit, yeah, I forgot he left.."

Sans hushed Papyrus, not wanting to talk about the days earlier activities. He was still tired and yearned of sleep once more, it was night after all, right? Papyrus moved the smaller being on top of him so he was straddling the larger ones waist. Sans found Papyrus' hands and held them in his own smaller ones. He smiled sweetly down at his lover, who smiled right back up at him. 

"You joke woke up, sleepy, stay awake."

Papyrus chuckled, bouncing Sans a bit.

"I know, I know. I can't help it, though."

Sans gave a small, cute pout. The two of them just sat in silence. Just staring at one another and letting time pass. Their hands played with each other, the small clacking of bones being heard. Sans glanced back at the time, it was quarter till eleven.

"Papyrus, I should be going home now. My brother could be home and the last thing we need is yours and mine meeting."

Sans sighed, getting off of his lover and stretching.

"Sans, just send him home. I promise I won't hurt him..I should probably say sorry anyways."

"I'm gonna let him stay at my place tonight, I'll let you talk tomorrow, alright?"

Papyrus sighed, nodding and continuing to lay down.

"Go to sleep, Papy, I'll see you tomorrow."

Sans hopped back onto the bed, kissing the other skeleton quickly and then waving goodbye.

"Goodbye, blueberry."

After that was said, Sans walked downstairs and off to his house. When he got inside it was quiet. Maybe his brother was already home and asleep and Sans was still in his bed out cold. At that moment, the tired, small skeleton didn't care. He plopped himself onto the couch, snuggled into a pillow, and fell asleep shortly after. His body woke himself up before the sun, luckily. He could head back upstairs and send the other Sans home to talk to his brother. His own would still be sleeping this early. Sans stretched, getting up and walking upstairs. He walked into his room and started to wake the other skeleton.

"Sans, Sans, wake up!"

He was whisper yelling, wanting to be loud enough. All he got, though, was a tired groan.

"C'mon. I'm gonna send you home so you can talk to your brother. If anything wrong happens just come back."

Sans groaned, stirring in his half slumber before eventually opening his eyes. The smaller version of himself got all of his things back together and put them back into the small box. 

"It's early, I'm sorry. I'll make you something to eat and then you can go home."

Sans let the other lay where he was, he walked downstairs and started making something little for breakfast. He hadn't been shopping for a while, so tacos for breakfast it was. As Sans made that, the one upstairs pulled himself out of bed and got himself dressed. He stretched walking downstairs to greet the other in the kitchen. 

"I don't know how the fuck you wake up so early, the sun isn't even up yet."

"You get used to it after a while, sweetie."

Sans chuckled, sitting himself at the table. He cracked his neck and back, stretching again. Sans was almost done with his tacos, so within a short amount of time, Sans placed a taco at the table for the other. 

"It might not be too good, but it's food, right?"

The larger one chuckled and nodded, taking a small bite of the taco. 

"These are actually really good, punk."

"Thank you, I try.."

The smaller one laughed, getting a glass of water for the other and setting it at the table.

"So, I talked to your brother last night. He told be about everything and why he hurt you, but I made him promise never to do it again. If he does, let me know right away and I'll take care of it and you; alright?"

The larger one nodded, finishing up his taco and setting the plate in the sink. 

"I'll get my shit and head home then, thanks once again, twerp."

Sans chuckled, heading upstairs to grab his things, the two said their goodbyes and the larger one was off. Sans sat on the couch for a moment, debating what to do. He decided to take a shower since, admittedly, it had been a couple days. He got a towel from the laundry room and went back upstairs to his bathroom. He normally took hot showers, so he turned on the fan and got undressed. He took off his scarf and pants and shirt, just leaving them on the floor. He stepped in and let the water rush over him. He let his thoughts wash away as he relaxed into the feeling of everything. He cleaned his bones and still wanted the feeling of water on him. He turned the switch in the shower to let the water run out of the bath nozzle. He opened the curtains up and let them out as he set himself in the warm water. He closed his eyes, letting himself in the slightly bubbly water. His thoughts were disturbed by a slight knock. Had he already been in there for long. 

"U-Uh, yeah?.."

There's was no response, just the slight creak of the door before a familiar fanged faced skeleton peered. Sans covered himself with the shower curtain, still peeping out.

"What the heck are you doing here!"

"I just wanted to see you, my brother and I talked, but I guess I picked a good time to get myself over here."

He smirked, letting himself in and locking the door.

"Bad time, bad time! I'm in the bath!"

"Well obviously, but you're lacking clothes so.."

Papyrus gave a dark chuckle, before sitting on the closed toilet, on top of the towel. 

"I've seen you naked before, sweetheart, stop hiding your body from me."

Sans sighed, still holding the curtain where it was. Papyrus shrugged, standing up and starting to get himself undressed. When he was completely undressed, Sans had a massive blush on his face. Papyrus moved the curtains and Sans, slipping himself in and setting Sans onto his lap. 

"Hello, darling."

Papyrus lightly kissed Sans' neck and shoulder, smirking.

"Papy, I wanted to relax, c'mon."

"Sans, by now you should know there's not much relaxing with me."

Sans let out a small gasp, feeling Papyrus' hands on his pelvic region, his fingers gripping at his hips. Sans wanted relaxation, not being able to tell if this was going to be a good or bad time. 

"Papy..please.."

"Please what?"

"I just wanna-"

His speech was cut off by a sharp gasp as a boney fingers rubbed that sensitive spot on his pelvis. 

"You wanna what, darling?"

Sans' head fell back slightly, him trying to pull myself together.

"My brother is sleeping down the hall!"

"Well maybe I'll just see how quiet you can be while I'm pounding you into your mattress, huh?"

Sans felt himself start to get turned on, he was always such an innocent thing but in situations where it felt wrong to like the feeling, he didn't care. It felt so right and he wanted it to never stop. Sans' hand led down, resting on top of Papyrus', who's was still rubbing against him. Boney teeth were pressed against Sans' neck, his hand starting to rub a bit harsher. A faint glow was starting to be able to be seen. Papyrus smirked, knowing the colour and seeing that it was coming from under the water. 

"You want me to stop?.."

Papyrus chuckled against Sans' neck as his touch lightened. Sans shook his head quickly.

"P-Please don't.."

"That's what I thought, you like it when I touch you like this, huh?"

Sans whimpered, nodding in response. Sans closed his eyes, using his magic to replace the nothing in Papyrus' hands with a glowing blue member. A small chuckle was heard, the boney fingers wrapped themselves around the member, the hand beginning to pump.

"Your brothers sleeping, remember? You don't want to wake him up, now do you?"

Sans groaned softly in response, he wanted to moan loudly, but knew he shouldn't be loud. 

"Hm, maybe I won't fuck you on your mattress. Maybe I'll just make you ride me right here. How's that sound?"

Sans head filled with the image of that, he liked it. He simply nodded in response, his hips bucking as Papyrus' hand sped up around his length. 

"Ah-oh-Papy.."

His voice was slightly higher pitched out of pleasure. A blue tongue flopped out of his mouth as he began to pant. Papyrus' own was licking at his neck. 

"Papy..oh please, I'm close.."

"Let it go.."

His hand sped up and within a few moments the soft blue glow merged with the water. Sans felt himself release, his toes curled and he bit his tongue to keep from moaning. Papyrus chuckled, taking his hand away and washing it in the water a bit. Before Sans could say anything else, he felt something rub against his back.

"Uh..Papy..?"

"It's exactly what you think it is, darling."

Papyrus smirked, moving his own member against Sans, a small grunt came from the both of them.

"There's no way we'll make it to your bedroom, little one, turn around and get yourself situated."

Papyrus let out a dark laugh, letting Sans turn himself around. The smaller being straddled the larger ones waist. He lined up Papyrus' member with his pelvis, slowly sitting down on it. Both of the groaning in response. Sans took his time, not wanting to hurt himself and just wanting to tease the other. Before he could keep going, boney hands were placed on his hips, slamming him down onto the orange member. He loud out a loud whimper, clutching at the other shoulders. 

"P-Papy.."

"Fuck, you feel so good.."

Sans stayed where he was for a minute before starting to lightly roll his hips. He earned a pleasured grunt from Papyrus, who's eyes closed and head fell back. Sans leaned softly in, kissing at the others neck. His hips kept going and he used the space to moan into. His blue tongue kissed and licked at the area, Papyrus' noises becoming louder. 

"Shh, my brothers sleeping, remember.."

"God if only he wasn't here..Wherever he would be he'd be able to hear you scream.."

Sans whimpered, getting even more turned on. He loved when Papyrus talked like this, he didn't know why, though. Sans kept moving his hips, feeling himself start to get close again.

"Papy..?"

"I'm close too, please, keep going.."

He groaned, his grip on the smaller ones hips tightening. Sans did as he said, feeling himself release, Papyrus followed soon after, letting out a throaty groan when he did. Sans sat where he was for a moment before taking the other out. He sat a bit away in the bath, blushing at the other.

"W-Was that alright?"

"It was wonderful, darling, don't worry."

Papyrus smiled softly at Sans. They waited for the magic to fade off before getting out. Sans had only brought one towel, so Papyrus held him and wrapped it around the both of them. The got their clothes and went back into Sans' room. Papyrus set him down on the bed, lightly kissing his head. 

"Just in case your legs might be sore tomorrow, so just sit, alright? I'll get your clothes, little one."

Sans smiled, keeping the towel wrapped around him. Papyrus slipped on his own boxers. He grabbed a pair of Sans' along with a pair of shorts and handed them to him. He took the towel back to the bathroom, hanging it up behind the door. Sans was able to dress himself before the other got back. Papyrus set himself on the bed, behind Sans, lifting up the smaller being into his lap.

"Thank you, Papy.."

"Hush, my pleasure, sweetheart."

Papyrus laid the both of them down, letting Sans rest into his chest.

"So you talked to your brother about the whole situation?"

"Yes, Sans. I told him I was sorry and nothing would happen again, alright?"

"Mhm.."

Sans rested his head back, peacefully at thought. Maybe things wouldn't go so badly. His lover seemed alright again and he himself was okay, too. He yawned a bit, stretching. 

"Papy, what time is it?"

Papyrus looked over at the nightstand reading the time. 

"It's six o'clock, why?"

Sans opened his eyes widely, chuckling.

"Well I guess I was in there for a while. Guess we could've been louder too, my brother went into work an our or so ago."

"Someone keeps getting lucky, huh?"

Papyrus let out a small laugh, kissing the top of Sans' head. 

"Just wait till it runs out, though."

Sans rolled his eyes, closing them again. 

"Hush, Papy. Just take a nap with me for a while, please?"

Papyrus nodded, kissing the top of the smaller ones head again.

"Okay sweetheart, go to sleep."

Sans nodded, yawning and resting himself further into the others chest. Papyrus pulled blankets over the both of them, smiling at the smaller one in his arms. Sans let himself slip into a slumber and about half an hour later, Papyrus did the same. They both fell asleep warm and with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short and crappy chapter, ah!!  
> More of just a filler honestly, but this story may be coming to an end soon. Honestly, this might even be the last chapter. If you guys want, I would be happy to make a part two! I would take a small break though to gather ideas and such. Otherwise, hope you're all able to enjoy this, much love !!

Sans stirred softly as he slept. At first, he dreamed of nothing, eventually the nothingness turned into dark, depressing thoughts. They scared Sans, his mind was playing some sort of trick on him and it made him uncomfortable. Just thoughts of terror and sadness consumed his mind. He tried waking up, he tried running, but he just couldn't. He jittered and shook, trying to get the bad thoughts out, his movements woke the other skeleton up. 

"Sans..Sans..Calm down, it's alright. I'm right here.."

Sans' mind still raced with the bad thoughts. He kept trying to wake up, but his mind had almost trapped him where he was. 

"Sansy..I'm right here, stay calm. You'll be alright."

Sans' eyes opened widely, he stayed where he was for a moment before looking around and breathing deeply, he whimpered and sniffled, looking up and Papyrus.

"Papy?.."

"Yes, sweetheart? You alright?"

Sans didn't answer, not sure of how to.

"I-I'm not sure, honestly.."

"What's wrong, then? You seemed to be having a little fit in your sleep."

"I just..There was just a bunch of bad thoughts. I feel sad and empty, I mean I am a skeleton, but I feel like nothing.."

Papyrus sighed, pulling Sans close to him. He placed his skeletal hand on the smaller ones back and began to softly rub, in a comforting way. 

"What was in those thoughts?.."

Sans shook his head, closing his eyes. 

"I-I don't know..Even if I did I wouldn't want to talk about them.."

Papyrus kissed the top of Sans' head and rested his jaw against it. 

"Alright, darling, I understand. It's alright, though, I'm right here.."

Sans nodded, continuing to rest in the others chest. 

"I love you.."

"Hush, I love you too."

Papyrus chuckled softly, continuing to rub the others back. He pulled the blankets up again to cover the both of them in a warm bubble, almost. Sans sighed, just trying to wash the thoughts out of his head. That, although, was distracting him from the slight ache in his legs and pelvic region. Papyrus let his hand trail down, lightly rubbing Sans' hips, he figured the small being might've been sore, so maybe it would take his mind off of everything. Sans flinched softly, his legs moving let a slight bruising pain cascade through his lower region. 

"Ow..Papy.."

"It took your mind off the thoughts, right?"

Sans shrugged, nodding.

"Alright, fair enough."

"If you think this is sore, though.."

Papyrus scoffed almost at the thought. 

"We're still waiting for that luck of yours to wear out, aren't we?"

Sans breathed in a bit harshly at the thought. 

"I mean..are we? You've said this all before yet I think I'm still pretty lucky.."

"I mean, third times a charm, right?"

Papyrus chuckled darkly, still rubbing Sans' hips. 

"W-Well what's to happen if my luck does run out?.."

"We'll worry about that when it happens, alright, little one?"

Sans simply nodded in response. He continued resting into the others chest. Thoughts of what would happen raced in his head. It replaced the bad ones though, so he supposed it was alright. 

"You're not thinking of different outcomes, are you?"

Papyrus' voice was dark with a hint of sarcasm saying he pretty much already knew the answer, even if Sans tried to lie. He did shake his head though, acting like he was just off in thought. 

"So you're not thinking of how I could be pinning you down and fucking you so hard you never want me to stop?"

Sans shook his head vigorously against the other.

"Nope, not in the slightest."

His voice was firm, trying to play it off truthfully. 

"Alright, whatever you say, blueberry."

Papyrus smirked, kissing the top of Sans' head again. It amused Sans how quickly the larger one would change personalities. He could go from this kinky, sexual thing to a caring, big hearted person-that's if skeletons even had hearts. Sans stretched, he cracked his ankles by rolling them a few times, he yawned and moved softly within the others arms. 

"Papy, you should probably be getting home soon, I don't know where my brother is or when he's coming home, if he's already not."

"Alright, darling."

Papyrus started to stand up, he stretched and cracked his back. He found his clothes and started to slip them on. Sans followed slowly after due to the slight soreness still in his legs. Sans got his shirt and easily got it on, he sat on the floor when slipping on his pants to make it easier for himself. Papyrus chuckled at the smaller ones struggles. 

"You good there, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, yeah..Ill be fine.."

Sans gave a small smile up at the larger one. Papyrus leaned down, kissing the smaller ones head and helping him up. 

"You stay here, blueberry. I should be alright. I'll carry you downstairs, but I'll walk myself home."

"Alright, Papy."

Sans smiled sweetly, reaching his arms up so he could be lifted. Papyrus carried him quietly downstairs and set him on the couch. 

"I love you, Papy, get home safe!"

"Alright, sweetheart. I love you too."

Papyrus smiled sweetly at the smaller being, making his way home. Sans remained on the couch, he smiled happily to himself as he turned on the television and began to watch random shows he could find. Maybe everything would work out alright. Just maybe.


End file.
